1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stent delivery system for use in indwelling a self-expansion type stent in a body cavity, and an indwelling method for a stent.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known various techniques concerning a stent delivery system for indwelling a self-expansion type stent in a body cavity, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,893.
FIGS. 10 to 11B show a conventional type of delivery system 210 in which a self-expansion type stent 260 is indwelled in the body cavity as one example of the stent delivery system. An outer cylinder 220 which contacts an inner wall of a forceps channel 214 of an endoscope 280 is disposed in the delivery system 210 as shown in FIG. 10. An inner cylinder 224, inserted so as to be capable of advancing and retreating, is disposed in the outer cylinder 220.
As shown in FIG. 10, in the delivery system 210, a doctor α who operates the endoscope 280, and a doctor β who operates the delivery system 210 move the outer cylinder 220 in a pull-out direction (arrow I direction) with respect to the forceps channel 214 (see FIG. 11A). The doctor α holds the inner cylinder 224 and prevents to move the inner cylinder 224. Then, the stent 260 attached to a tip end of the inner cylinder 224 is indwelled in a target position 290 in a bile duct confirmed using X-ray chips 254a, 254b (see FIG. 11B).